I Love You, Draco
by loves lemons
Summary: ONESHOT! Draco and Astoria share a tender moment. Rated M for a good reason. R & R.


**I don't own anything**

"I love you, Draco."

"How can you love me?"

"How can I not?" she brushed her soft lips against his cheek but he pulled away. The hurt expression on her face was nothing like the one on Draco's. His brow was furrowed as he took her face in both of his hands, forcing her to stare into his pained gray eyes.

"I'm a traitor, I'm a- a- a Death Eater." He pulled back his sleeve and hung his head as angry tears spilled over. She whispered soothing words into his ears and pulled him close. He regretted it and that was all that mattered.

"I love you, and that is all that matters," she murmered into his neck. She could feel him shake his head. She kissed his neck then slowly worked her way down his jaw line until she met his unresponsive lips, hard against soft.

"Astoria," he groaned, but she kissed him harder. _Kiss me back damnit_, she thought. Finally his limp arms moved up from his sides and held her face once more. She feared that he would push her away but instead he deepened the kiss. She parted her lips slightly and he mimicked her action. He pulled away and took a breath before diving into Astoria's hot, wet mouth. She moaned and arched her back uncontrollably before shifting her position on the sofa so that she was kneeling beside him. His tongue explored her mouth and tangled with her own tongue, her taste was sweet. Draco's chest heaved a little as Astoria spread her fingers out on it and pushed him down onto the arm of the sofa. He caught her lower lip in his teeth and pulled playfully, she moaned again as a tingling sensation rolled down her spine.

Their breathing was ragged as Astoria slid herself onto Draco with one knee on either side of his hips. Without thinking, his hips rose up to meet hers and they moaned in union as their kiss was deepened. Just as Draco could feel something change in him near where he and Astoria intertwined she pulled back. He nearly whimpered and feared that the sudden change had made her rethink the situation. It hadn't, she just had something else in mind. Astoria took Draco's revealed arm with the fading dark mark in her hands. She thought about how good Draco's warmth felt between her thighs. Then keeping full eye contact with Draco, blue to gray, she kissed his arm at the wrist, just before where the dark mark started. The whole time she never looked away from Draco, which only drove him to madness. She slipped her hot, wet tongue from between her lips and dragged it painfully slow up the length of the snake and skull. Draco couldn't help but shake. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted a girl before and his body was rising to agree. He took short and loud breaths before he couldn't take it any longer and he pulled Astoria crashing down on top of him. Her heart was pounding in her most sensitive places and was so ready to bring Draco where she wanted to go because he was taking too long to decide. Her hips rocked forward involuntarily and grinded with his, four layers of clothes holding back years of sexual tension.

"Please," she whispered boring her eyes into his. They were aflame. He slid his hand up her shirt and stopped at her chest, her heartbeat wasn't the only thing he felt through the lace. She shook her head and pulled back a little but not all the way. Using just one hand she all but tore her shirt off and let it fall where it may before unclasping the lace that was separating her and Draco. She didn't want anything separating her and Draco. After a moment of shock he savagely removed his own shirt. She gasped at the sight of his glowing white chest, but she hardly had time to attack before he pulled her torso down onto him. He kissed her neck then the space between her breasts then lightly sucked on each nipple. She shuddered and threw her head back with a moan of pleasure.

Their hips were grinding in anticipation of what would surely follow. Astoria allowed Draco to have his way with her chest as she delicately slid her warm hands somewhere even warmer. Her suspicions were correct, Draco was hard as marble. Not wanting to waste precious time, Astoria began unbuttoning Draco's trousers.

After what felt like forever Draco was laying on the couch nearly falling out of his green and silver boxers. Astoria laughed at his continued loyalty to Slytherin house and considered her own blue lacie panties now discarded on the floor with the rest of her clothing. She let out a low growl and grabbed Draco's boxers at his waist and slid them down. Draco lifted his hips to make her job easier and admired himself before his view was shifted to Astoria. She stood at the foot of the sofa holding his boxers limp at her side. His eyes traveled all over her white satin skin. From her long curvy legs to the hair below her flat and smooth stomach up to the swollen breasts Draco had made claim on moments before. She seemed so perfect, even with the surprised look on her face.

Astoria was a bit shocked. He was so. . . big. She had seen her fair share of hunky wizards in _PlayWitch_ but nothing, not staring at those models nor her mother's talk about the hippogriffs and the thestrals could have ever prepared her for Draco. She thought she had wanted him before? No, she did not know _want _until this moment. It was more like need. Every fiber of Astoria's inexperienced body was screaming directions at her. No more foreplay, all she needed was to connect with Draco and never separate.

Suddenly Draco felt concerned, after all he had been Astoria's first kiss years ago when they first met each other, maybe it was wrong to go along with this. But Draco considered his feelings, he didn't want this, he needed this, he needed her. He loved Astoria. She was the first person he had let in in years, and this wasn't like the time after Yule Ball when he had too much of the spiked punch with Pansy. This was real. This was on purpose. He was also completely sober. This felt right, for once.

"Do- do you need-?" Draco asked helpfully, offering Astoria his hand. She looked at it meekly, her drive was slowed but regaining speed. She nodded and allowed him to pull her back onto the couch. She regained her position straddling Draco, but she didn't lower herself. She was nervous, how could he possibly fit? He was so big. Her friends had told her the first time hurt. A lot. Seeing her hesitation, Draco decided to take control and slid out from under her then flipped her on her back he went from gentle to rough. He was anxious.

Being pushed down onto the couch shook Astoria out of her trance and caused her to pull Draco down so hard and fast something in him seemed to awaken. He had sustained his erection for what felt like forever, finally he would get some satisfaction. Forgetting to be gentle Draco shoved his hard dick deep into Astoria's slippery pussy. He wasn't prepared for her to be so wet, he had never gone into any girl that far and even though Astoria called out in pain he couldn't stop himself from pulling out quickly and going in just as far but harder and faster the second time. She was so tight, he had never felt anything so good in his entire life, he never wanted to stop.

Astoria had never felt such a pain. She was being stretched passed her limits and had to bite her lip to keep from crying. But as much as it hurt it felt about ten times as good. Just from the first two thrusts she was exhausted but something was throbbing deep inside her around Draco's hardness. Something was building up, she knew it, and she needed to get there. The only way to get there was for Draco to move harder and faster, she was losing count of how many times Draco had moved himself in and out of her. Her thighs started tingling and her hips kept moving of their own accord to meet Draco. She wanted more, more, more. Harder, harder, harder. Faster, faster, faster. Deeper, deeper, deeper. She was almost there! Astoria started screaming and moaning, encouraging him to go on.

Draco pulled one hand from Astoria's hips where he had anchored himself and slid two rough fingers to the spot that drives a witch wild. With slightly trained fingers, Draco traced the lump above where he was inside of Astoria.

With uncharacteristic grunts and moans that matched Draco's rhythm, Astoria struggled to keep up, but she had to. She needed to get where she felt her body was going. Suddenly Draco wasn't following a rhythm. He was pushing and pulling with such haste while pounding on that spot above where they met that caused her outer folds to throb and crush him that Astoria was suddenly worried. But she could hardly worry because all of a sudden something happened. A wave of immeasurable pleasure rushed through her body as she felt her insides fold in and out with such force she thought she would collapse on herself. She nearly blacked out while Draco released inside her and slid his dick out of her throbbing pussy and left her there on the sofa to collect herself. She felt she'd never be the same. She felt empty without Draco, and tired as her chest heaved and she struggled to regain sense. She could feel her heart beat everywhere but her chest.

Draco curled up next to Astoria on the sofa. She hadn't even realized she was sweating until their sticky bodies touched. Every part of her felt sensitive and painful. As much as she wanted to she didn't think she could bear having Draco inside her ever again. Draco's hand rested on her waist and moved up and down her side in a soothing motion. Their chests touched and she matched her deep breathing to Draco's. He leaned in and kissed Astoria on the forehead.

"I love you, Astoria."

**I'm taking requests for anything that isn't too crazy**

**I might do fem/ but guy on guy isn't really my thing**


End file.
